Child Story Part 11 - At Buford's House
Cast: * Woody - Ash * Buzz - Max * Alien - Johnny Bravo * Sid Phillips - Dr. Buford Bubbles * Scud - Himself * Hannah - Olivia Flaversham * Janie - Minako Aino (Sailor Moon) and Francis (Fairly Odd Parents) Transcript: (Dr. Buford Bubbles comes with Skateboard Home to screen at ash max and Johnny) * Max Taylor: Sheriff, I can see your dwelling from here. You're almost home. * Johnny Bravo: The mystic portal awaits. * Ash Ketchum: Will you be quiet? You guys don't get it, do you? Once we go into Dr. Bubbles' house, we won't be coming out! * (The door open up and Scud Barking) * Buford Bubbles: (Off Screen) Whoa, Scud! Hey, boy! Sit! Good boy. Hey, I got something for you, boy. * Freeze * (Picks up Johnny and Sit him on Scud's Nose) * (off Screen):Ready, set, now! * (Scud Bitting A Allien Toy) * Dr. Buford Bubbles:(off Screen) Hannah Hey Hannah! * (Then Comes Olivia with holding Sailor V) * Olivia:What? * Did I Get My Package in the Mail? * Flaversham:I don't know. * Dr.Bubbles:What do you mean, you don't know? * Olivia Flaversham: I don't know! * Dr. Buford Bubbles:Oh, no, Olivia * Olivia Flaversham: What? * Dr. Buford Bubbles: (Picking Sailor V) Look-- Minako * Olivia Flaversham: Hey! * Sid Phillips:She's sick! * ????:No, she's not! * ????: I'll have to perform one of my operations * (off screen runing at his Room) * Olivia Flaversham (off Screen) No * Not Sid's Room . Not there. * (Sid Lauhgs Runing at His Room) * Olivia Flaversham:No Sid, give her back! Sid! * (Smash the door Close) * Sid:Oh, no! * Olivia (off Screen) Mom! * Dr.Buford Bubbles:We have a sick patient here, Nurse. Prepare the O.R., stat! Patient is prepped. No one's ever attempted a double bypass... brain transplant before. Now for the tricky part. Pliers! * Max Taylor:I don't believe that man's ever been to medical school. * Dr. Buford Bubbles: Doctor, you've done it! Olivia! * (Then Picture of Minako is Zirconia) * Dr. Buford Bubbles: Olivia, Minako's all better now. * (Olivia Screams) Mom! Mom! * Dr. Buford Bubbles (off screen): She's lying! (on-screen) Whatever she says it's not true! * Ash: Uh... We are gonna die. I'm outta here! Locked! There's gotta be another way outta here. Uh, Max, was that you? * (Babyface looks) * Ash:Hey, hi there, little fella. Come out here. Do you know a way outta here? * BabyFace (Angrily) * Ash Ketchum; (Gasps) * ????? Hello. Where do you come from? * ????:M-Ma-Ma-Max! * They're cannibals. * (Ash Gasps) * Mayday, mayday. Come in, Star Command. Send reinforcements. Star Command, do you copy? I've set my laser from stun to kill. * Ah, great, great. Yeah, and if anyone attacks us, we can blink 'em to death. * Wreck it Ralph:Hey, you guys, I think I found him. Max, is that you? Whiskers, will you get out of here? You're interfering with a search and rescue. Look! They're home * Andy Davis: Mom, have you seen Ash? * Mrs. Davis: Where was the last place you left him? * Andy Davis: Right here in the van. * Mrs. Davis: I'm sure he's there. You're just not looking hard enough. * Andy Davis: He's not here, Mom. Ash's gone! * (Serena Gasps): Ash's gone?! * Rex Owen: Oh, boy. Poor weasel ran away. * Brock: Huh? Huh? I told you he was guilty. * Wreck-It Ralph: Who would've thought he was capable of such atrocities? * Serena: Oh, Clemont, I hope he's okay. Category:Toy Story Parts Category:Movie Parts Category:Movie Scenes Category:Parts Category:Ooglyeye